The Truth Behind the Relationship
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: Drew doesn’t know Norman is May’s father, but he knows Norman owes him something, and it has to do with May. Story better than summary, R&R! CONTESTSHIPPING! CHAPPIE 4 UP!
1. The Mysterious Andrew

A/N: Okay, so I just randomly got this idea one night when I was trying to go to sleep. I wasn't sure how to go about it, but my ideas are always better when I actually write the story, instead of just thinking about how I should begin or end it. Anyway, as always, REVIEW!!!!

Summary: Drew doesn't know Norman is May's father, but he knows Norman owes him something, and it has to do with May.

Chapter One: Good bye in Johto

' Well… this is it,' May thought. " Good bye lovely, wonderful Johto. Thank you for giving all you have. I hope the Johto spirit will watch my journey through Sinnoh two months from now!"

" You don't really believe in the Johto Spirit, do you?"

May knew that voice was Drew's. She turned around. " I like to believe in things other people don't," she said. Soledad and May met up early in her journey through Johto. Harley and Drew met up with them soon too and Soledad said her friend's dad in Olivine City was a spiritual person, and they should all go there to get a break from training and hear a good story. He told them the story of the spirits of the regions. In every region, a spirit protects the land. If you think highly of the land, the spirit sends a part of itself to the other places where each trainer who shows gratitude toward Johto, or any other region goes. Soledad wasn't sure if she believed in that, Harley and Drew said no, and May said she definitely believed in the story, and the spirits.

" I can't believe what happened to us in Johto!" Drew cried.

" Well, we can have a new beginning in Sinnoh," May said. That's what Drew told her at the beginning of this journey. " Soledad and Harley are going there too."

" Yeah," Drew said. He was still upset though. Soledad and Harley made it into the Grand Festival and they were the last two people in it in the end. Soledad won it again. This time though, both and May and Drew lost their final contests, and only got four ribbons, therefore forbidding their participation in the Grand Festival. May and Drew watched the Festival, and at the end, the four of them compared notes and found they had all decided to go to Sinnoh. May was happy. Soledad was a great friend, Drew was a pretty good one, and Harley didn't try to sabotage her chances of winning anymore. He won against her fair and square, and was getting nicer to her.

" Well, we're done in Johto," May said.

" Looks like it," Drew replied. The sun was setting, and Drew had an emotion running through him. It was love. But he couldn't tell her he loved her because of his stupidity long ago. He loved someone he didn't even know. (A/N: This will make sense later if it doesn't make sense now) 

" My flight home leaves in an hour, so I have to get going," May said, interrupting his thoughts. " I'll see you Sinnoh."

" Same here," Drew said, walking away.

" Train hard because I'll beat you again like I did in the contest where I won my third ribbon!" May called after him.

" Sure you will May," Drew replied.

May watched him until he walked so far away she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed. Ever since she saw him first while she was going to Olivine with Soledad and Harley, May realized she loved him. Soledad told her she could tell he loved her too. Nut if that was true, why wouldn't he tell her. Soledad tried to encourage her to make the first move, but she was too scared of getting hurt from rejection to do that. She didn't want to get her first rejection from the guy she actually loved. She wanted not to get hurt too much, so she wanted her first rejection to be from just a guy she had a simple, silly crush on.

When May got home, she was greeted by her parents and Max. Her parents gave her lots of hugs and kisses. Max was very excited to see her again. " May, May!" I'm so glad you're home!" he cried. " I heard you were going to Sinnoh. Guess what? Remember my tenth birthday is in three weeks.? I get my first Pokémon then!"

" That's great Max!" May cried. " Are you going to come to Sinnoh with me then?"

" No. Ash told me he was going to Orre a week after you leave for Sinnoh. Since he's a great trainer, I'm going to Orre with him."

" Cool!" May said. " Mom, I need to talk to you."

May told her Mom her feeling for Drew. She was so happy for her, and told her Soledad gave her good advice, and she should grab Drew while she had the choice. May still refused. Caroline told Norman their fourteen year old daughter was in love, expecting him to be happy. Instead he got a funny look on his face and said, " Maybe she shouldn't rush into love. Maybe we should help her meet someone."

" But I thought you always believed May had good judgement and she should follow the guy she decides she loves," Caroline said. Norman said nothing more.

Two years later, when May had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and Ash won the Orre Championships against Max in the final round, Norman remembered his daughter was turning sixteen soon. Norman knew _he_ was coming back to ask for what _he_ wanted. And Norman wouldn't like it, but he had no choice.

Two weeks before May's sixteenth birthday was when May and Max returned home. That was when _he _came to the gym.

May was wandering outside the gym when Drew came to Petalburg.

" May? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't into gym battles."

" I'm not," May said, surprised that Drew would come to Petalburg. " What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to collect a long owed _prize_, if you will," Drew said mysteriously.

" O-kay then," May said, puzzled.

" So what are you doing here?" Drew asked.

" I live here. Didn't you know Norman and Caroline were my parents?" May asked.

Drew started at her for minute, shocked. ' No wonder her mother looked so familiar when she came to the Hoenn Grand Festival! Wait, May is _Norman's_ daughter? That's great! Now I can tell her I love her! She is _her_! (A/N: Still not making sense? It'll come together soon)!

" How long are you staying?" May asked.

" Um, not long," Drew said. " Just for the day."

" Oh," May said sadly. Both wanted to tell the other how they felt, but neither wanted to make the first move.

" Well, Soledad, Harley, you and I are all going to the Contestie region in a few weeks. We'll see each other then" Drew said.

" Yeah," May agreed. " Well, I'm going to go in for lunch now." May went inside the gym. This complicated his visit a little bit, but not too much.

A young man of sixteen with green hair and emerald eyes was waiting at the back entrance of the Petalburg gym. Suddenly, the front door could be heard opening up. Norman's daughter May was going into the woods to train. The man checked his watch. Two o' clock. ' Perfect the man thought. He waited five minutes and then entered the gym.

" Norman!" he called.

" Hello," Norman smiled. " How can I help you?"

" You should know," the young man barked.

" Oh, you're a challenger then?" Norman asked.

" Don't play dumb with me Norman. You know why I'm here."

Norman's smile disappeared. " I anticipated your visit Andrew," he sighed.

" Good. Now how's your current financial status?" Andrew asked.

" Not so good," Norman admitted. Andrew raised his eyebrows and his emerald green eyes bored into Norman's coal black ones. " Well, it's okay," Norman rephrased, " but it could be a lot better. And I still don't have enough money to pay back my dept to you."

" You know our agreement. When my father lent you money, I said if you couldn't pay it back by the time I was sixteen then I would like the hand of your daughter in marriage."

" My daughter is already in love with someone else Andrew. I won't let you have her!"

" You have no choice, and you know it," Andrew said. He tried not to show his feelings, but he was very sad this girl loved someone else. ( A/N: But why? He doesn't know who May is, right? Hmmm…right?)

" Alright Andrew, I must stay true to my promise. But you cannot have her until she is 25. And if I have enough money to pay you back by then, I want you to make me a promise."

" What's that?"

" If I pay you back and my daughter May says she doesn't want to marry you, you'll let her be with the man she loves."

Andrew thought this over. " Fair enough," he agreed and walked out of the gym.

Nine years had passed since Andrew's visit to the gym, and May was going to turn 25 in a few weeks. She was still unaware of this Andrew. So were Max and Caroline. May and Drew had stopped competing in contests. Max had completed his training to become a gym leader after his dad. When his dad was busy, he had license to battle challengers. Someday, he'd be the full time gym leader. May and Drew both had many Ribbon Cups. Drew was already 25, Harley was 27, and Soledad was 28. She would soon be 29. The four of them always travelled to the same regions, and had managed to stay good friends, and were always rivals just the same. Drew and May still loved each other, but sadly, still hadn't gotten together. ( A/N: What's wrong with them? Why is it taking so long?) Neither ever liked anyone else.

May was now giving classes on how to become a co-ordinator. She was teaching for kids at all levels. Harley was an actor. He performed in movies that involved Pokémon, and made sure his Cacturne always had a role too. Sometimes, some of his other Pokémon such as Ariados had a chance in the spotlight too. Soledad ran a day care center for Pokémon, taking over for her parents. Drew was working as a contest judge and got to travel now too because of his career. They were currently in Sinnoh, he and his team of other judges. Drew was going to miss the next contest because he had some business to take care of elsewhere, in Hoenn. He would be gone for the next two, maybe three contests.

Once again, May and Drew saw each other again.

" Hey Drew!" May cried when she saw him. " Now what are you doing here?"

" Um, um, same thing… same thing as last time," Drew stammered, running up to May.

" Staying for the day again," May asked.

" Maybe for longer. If…um nevermind."

" So what were you doing last time?"

" Nothing," Drew said.

" Okay, so you don't want to talk about it," May said, sounding like she understood. " So why are you so nervous Drew? Are you here to come to my class, and don't want to ask because you think you'll have to admit I'm superior to you? Which by the way, you have to do anyway." May teased, smiling.

" Yeah right," Drew retorted. " You're not even my equal yet."

" Sure," May said sarcastically.

" Anyway, are you _still_ running those classes I heard about? They seem popular."

" They are. I get new student every day wanting to learn from me!" May cried happily. " All of my students are a delight. They listen well and try their best every day. I don't even have to tell them to study. I can tell they do because most of them always get great scores on the pop quizzes I give out."

" Wow. Nice," was all Drew said.

" Yeah, it is," May replied. They started at each other for a minute, and then Drew broke the silence.

" So," he said, " How's you father's financial business doing?"

" Okay I guess. Actually, great! Why?"

" No reason in particular. Now I have to go," Drew said. " Hope you don't mind."

" No, it's okay. Anyway, I'm visiting Ash today. He's in Rustboro today. See you!"

" Yeah. Bye," Drew called, but May didn't hear. He sighed. On to his task.

That was a week before May's twenty fifth birthday. Something else interesting happened on that day too.

A week before May's twenty fifth birthday, Andrew was back at the gym. " Norman!" he called.

" My how you've grown Andrew," Norman said as pleasantly as he could.

" Hmm, yes. Now, where is that lovely daughter of yours?"

" She's out visiting a friend. She'll be back soon," Norman said.

" Okay then," Andrew said. " I'll wait here for her."

" Andrew, do you really have to do this. My daughter will hate me forever!"

"How sad. DO you have my money? Only then can I accept her rejection," Andrew told him.

" Yea," Norman replied. " I have lots and lots of money now. I can afford to buy anything I want. What if I pay you double what I owe you? Will you then agree to forget about the deal with my daughter May?"

" No," Andrew said immediately, not even thinking about it. " I don't want double."

So Norman gave him what he owed him and then they waited. Half an hour later, Caroline and Max came in the gym.

" Oh! Who is this, a challenger?" Caroline asked.

" He looks tough. Can I battle him Dad?" Max asked.

" He's not a challenger," Norman said uncomfortably.

" Oh. So what are you here for dear? And what's your name?" Caroline asked.

" Andrew," Andrew said, surprised when he got no recognition from her or Max.

" So how can we help you?" she asked.

" You didn't tell them?" Andrew asked, raising his eyebrows at Norman. Norman didn't say anything, just stared up at the ceiling.

" Guess not," Andrew answered himself.

" Told us what?" Max asked.

" Didn't you know? My dad lent money to your dad when I was eight. Yes, that was, let's see, 17 years ago. My dad let me tell Norman what the deal was if he couldn't pay me back by the time I was 16."

" What? But Norman, you never…did you…did he pay you back in time?" Caroline asked, shocked.

" No. So now, I'm marrying you're daughter," Andrew said, obviously enjoying this whole torturing Norman thing.

" What? No way! My sister won't marry you!" Max cried.

" But she has no choice. Even if she loves someone else," Andrew said calmly and simply. Both Max and Caroline looked very mad.

Max let out an angry yell and ran from the gym.

" I'll come back in a couple of hours then," Andrew said, noticing danger.

When he had left, Caroline started yelling so loudly and angrily at Norman that even people outside of Petalburg could hear her. " How could you? _How could you!" _she cried. " You KNOW May loves SOMEONE ELSE! And now you're going to make her marry someone she doesn't even know. How horrible of a father are you? Can you even call yourself a father? _Can you_? Answer me! I can't believe it! An ARRANGED MARRIGE??!!"

" Caroline, please calm down," Norman started to say.

" I will not! You're forcing our daughter into an arranged marriage and you're asking me to _calm down?_ What kind of a _horrible_ **person **are you? How much did you 'borrow' from him anyway?"

" Caroline, please let me explain the situation to you," Norman pleaded. After he was done, Caroline calmed down a little bit. She had stopped yelling anyway. But she was still angry. She let out a huge, mad, almost violent sigh and exited the room.

True to his word, Andrew returned in exactly two hours form when he left. Another half an hour passed, and May was finally back.

" M M May," Norman called, his voice shaking. " Come in here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

" Okay Daddy. Who is it?"

This is it. Both Norman and Andrew were nervous at how she would react towards the news. " Yeah Dad? I'm here," May said as she entered the room.

Once again they both thought, 'This is it.'

A/N: Good cliffie? I don't know? What do you think? Like the story? Want me to continue, or should I just give up on this idea. I want five reviews, and then I'll update. Just press that delightful little **GO** button below to REVIEW and tell me how you feel. Flames, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are all accepted. REVIEW!!!!


	2. She's Back Pt 1

A/N: Kay, so I got six reviews in one day, and that _should_ tell me this is a good story so far. My last chapter was pretty long, but I'm not sure how long this is going to be. Probably shorter. Anyway, here's chappie two!

Chapter Two: She's Back! ( Part I)

" Who did you want me to meet Daddy?" May asked, entering the room.

" May," Norman started, " this is-"

" Drew!" May cried.

" Huh?"

" Hi May," Drew said.

" Wait…so he's you? _You're _Drew?"

" The one and only. Took you long enough to figure that one out," Drew said to Norman, flipping his hair. He hadn't done that in a long time. He missed it.

" What are you guys talking about? And why is Drew here?" May asked.

" Um, I know Drew from a long time ago, and I thought you might want to…um…" Norman didn't know how to explain himself.

" May, let's go talk," Drew said quickly.

" Okay," May said, following him out of the door.

When they were outside May said, " Let's go to the Pokémon center and get some cheesecake!"

" We have to go somewhere private to talk," Drew said.

" Cheesecake first!" May cried.

" No, talk first," Drew insisted.

" Fine!" May gives in, leading Drew to the place she used to go to when she needed to train.

" You're so childish! You haven't changed at all since we were 14!" Drew said.

" You're so mean. You haven't changed all that much either," May retorted, sitting down on some grass. Drew sits across from her.

" So May, anything you were wondering?"

" Yes. Why were you in my father's gym?"

" I wanted to meet you…well see you because I already know you so I couldn't meet you. Well maybe I could but you'd have to say…" Drew rambled on nervously, causing May to raise her eyebrows and stare at him.

" Okay, I get it," she said stopping him. " What were you in town for anyway?"

" To…go to…I wanted to…see someone," Drew said. He wasn't fully lying about anything. Just half lying. What could he say? He came here because May had an arranged marriage with him because of a dept her father didn't pay back, unless she rejected him?

" Okay then," May said. " So, why were in my father's gym to see me when you saw me before?"

" I wanted to surprise you?" Drew said in a questioning tone.

" Right," May said, deciding to let it go for now. " So, why'd you want to see me?"

" What, can't a guy visit his rival and friend?"

" I guess, but it seems strange. I mean you never took much of an interest in coming to see-"

" Do you want to go out with me?"Drew asked quickly, before he lost his nerve.

" What?" May asked, taken aback by the question.

" Do you.. don't make me say it again," Drew begged.

" Okay. Yeah. I mean yes, I'll go out with you," May said, stuttering.

" So then, how about going for that cheesecake now?" Drew asked, getting up.

" Yea!" May cheered, standing up. She tripped over her own feet though, an fell on her face.

" Like I said, you haven't changed," Drew said, helping her up. " Still as klutzy as ever."

" Hey!" May cried, pulling away and whacking him playfully.

Then Drew grabbed her hands as she tried to get free.

" Let me go!" she cried laughing.

" Make me!" Drew replied.

" Now who's childish?" May teased. Then she gave him a kiss. Drew was so shocked he let go.

" Ha!" May cried, running to the Pokémon center.

" Wait up!" Drew cried, following her.

Back in the gym, Norman went into the kitchen looking pleased with himself. " What are you so happy about?" Caroline asked angrily, chopping an onion fiercely. She was so mad that there weren't even tears in her eyes.

" Hey come on. Please forgive me?" Norman asked, giving her a hug. Caroline stiffly pulled away.

" Listen to this then," Norman said. " Andrew turned out to be Drew, the guy May loves, so everything is settled right? May never has to know."

" I'm still mad at you," Caroline said. " And don't take credit for Andrew being Drew. You had nothing to do with that!"

Norman shrugged, grabbed a plum, and left, knowing his wife would forgive him soon.

Back at the Pokémon center, Drew was poking at his slice of cheesecake, while May was pigging out on five slices at the same time. Drew looked at her surprised.

" Whad?" she asked, her mouth full. " You wand sobe?" she caused cheesecake to spill out of her mouth. She blushed and wiped it off the table.

" Sorry," she giggled. " I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Ash tried to make us lunch, but he was very bad at it. And the Pokémon center had run out of food."

" Oh," Drew replied.

" Are you going to eat or what?" May asked.

" I don't really like cheesecake," Drew said.

" Don't like cheesecake?" May cried. " If you don't eat and like the cheesecake, then I don't want to go out with you ever again!"

Drew glared at her, but knew better than to argue. He took a bite and cried, " Hey, this is pretty good!"

" Petalburg City has the _best _cheesecake!" May cried.

Later, they headed out. Drew suddenly heard a giggle nearby and saw figure dash past a little distance away. " Did you hear that giggling? And see that person?" Drew asked May.

" No," May said. She listened and then said, " Yes!"

" It sounds so familiar!" Drew exclaimed.

" So let's follow the sound and see who it is," May suggested.

" We're not kids anymore," Drew said.

" I don't care! Growing up is so overrated!" May cried, running to where she heard the giggling. Drew sighed and followed her.

They ran through the Petalburg Woods _twice_ before Drew finally put his foot down and said he was giving up whether May liked it or not.

" Just because you are doesn't mean I have to," May said. " Just once more, let's look. We keep hearing the giggling. Don't you want to know who it is? Don't you have any sense of adventure?"

" Not anymore," Drew said.

" You need more adventure and excitement in your life. Growing up doesn't mean you can't have fun," May said.

" It does for me," Drew said. " No one in my family has fun anymore. I mean, we smile, and laugh, and have some fun, but we never have childish fun anymore."

" Well no offense to your family, but you guys are so boring, with a capital **B**!" May told him.

" I know," Drew sighed. " I wish we weren't like that, but I can't go against what my family does."

" I say you can. I think you should. You've taken most of the fun out of your life since you're not a kid anymore, and soon, you won't be the same Drew I liked since I was fourteen…" May trailed off after revealing that secret.

" You liked me when I liked you? I mean like you? I mean still…I mean…" Drew never got nervous like this before.

" Yeah," May said blushing. " I liked you since I was fourteen."

" I did too. And I still do…" Drew paused and thought about saying ' I love you.' He didn't want to scare her away. Just because she liked him, that didn't mean she loved him. He decided to wait. That was the wrong decision.

May wanted Drew to kiss her. He was going too, but the decision about saying ' I love you,' proved to be the wrong one just then. The giggling was heard again, and May ran after the sound. Drew followed. This time they followed the giggling out of the woods and all the way to the front of the Pokémon center.

There was a girl standing there. She had dark green hair and green eyes to match. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore a white shirt with a silver heart on it, and khaki shorts. She had white socks, clean white sneakers, and a pink hair scrunchie. She had a matching pink one on her hand. She was smiling and she was as old as May and Drew. She was pretty cute. A familiar giggle was heard from behind her, and out stepped a girl with the same hair style, expect she had purple hair and eyes. She wore the same white shirt with white shorts and lavender schrunchies in her hair on her arm. She put her hand to her mouth and giggled again. It was the mystery girl's giggle! The one May and Drew were following.

Drew noticed the girl looked familiar too, not just her giggle. " Hi Drew! Remember me?" she asked in an ringing, angelic voice. The voice was familiar too. And how did she know Drew's name? She grabbed Drew's arm. " It's me, Rachel," she whispered. Then she kissed his cheek causing May's face to turn red in extreme jealousy. The other girl, she noticed, had disappeared. Drew remembered that kiss. And that name. And then he knew. She was familiar because Drew knew this girl. She was once his girlfriend. What he didn't know was that this annoying girlfriend of his had a secret similar to Drew's secret about May.

" I know you remember me. She kissed him on the cheek again, and May's eyes widened. Then she whispered loud enough that both May and Drew could hear, " I still love you."

Oh no! A face from the past returning? Someone who still loves Drew? The clingy girlfriend type? Oh no! How will May ever get through this? Find out in She's Back! ( Part II). But only if I get five reviews, so REVIEW!!!!


	3. She's Back Pt 2

**A/N: ****Sorry for not publishing for so long. I was at a temporary loss for ideas, so all ideas are accepted. If you have any ideas, please tell me. REVIEW!!!!**

_**She's **__**Back**__**! (Part II)**_

" So?" Rachel said pointedly, giggling a little, and casting evil glances at May. " I'm waiting! Aren't you going to tell me you still love me too? Or is there someone else?"

" W W What?!" Drew cried. " Uh, Rach…Rachel?" he said weakly.

" Yeah. I already said that," Rachel told him. " Do you still love me or what?"

Drew looked really uncomfortable. May smirked. Drew would never say he loved someone if they asked him like that. Then she noticed Drew's uncomfortable look. Why did he look like that? He didn't like this girl, did he? He was the kind of guy who could just say, " I don't love you. Go away!" Why wasn't he saying that?

" I, I, I, I…Rachel, listen, I…" Drew didn't know what to say.

' Drew didn't tell me he loved me. He never asked me to be his girlfriend. He didn't even say going for cheesecake was a date. He just said he has a crush on me. That doesn't mean anything compared to love,' May thought. She thought of telling Rachel off, telling her that Drew's taken, but what if he really didn't feel that way? Besides, if Drew really did like her, he'd tell Rachel that himself, wouldn't he? It'd be wrong to intrude. If he told Rachel he loved May, it would be great. She wanted to know he really meant it. She wanted _him_ to tell Rachel off.

" Drew, remember your promise?" Rachel asked.

" What promise?" Drew asked. He really didn't remember.

" You said if we were ever to meet again, we would still love each other. So are you going to break your promise?" Rachel asked. " Hmmm? I thought you said you'd _never_ do that." Her voice was so sugar sweet that anyone could tell it was wickedly evil. She had a cute but sinister smile. She kept winking at Drew, trying to make him say he loved her even if he didn't. She was wearing just the right amount of makeup, and she looked a lot better than May ever did. But Drew didn't care about looks, did he? May was getting more and more doubts in her mind. Why couldn't she just figure out what Drew was thinking? He looked overwhelmed, and he looked like he wanted to say he loved Rachel just to get her of his back, and he looked like he wouldn't really mean it if he said it. But May didn't notice those looks. Just saying it would ruin the whole Drew/May relationship in her eyes. But he said he liked her. He said he likes her. So why would he say he loved this random girl that popped out from nowhere?

" Rachel," Drew said taking a deep breath. ' Just tell her how you really feel,' he told himself. ' Tell her the truth.' " I…I…I...I do! I love you!"

" WHAT?!" May cried, disbelievingly.

" Good. Now let's on a date darling," Rachel smiled.

' What did I say?' Drew thought. ' I'm so stupid!'

Rachel sure did work fast. And she was so demanding. Why would Drew love someone like that?

" Wait a minute…I didn't mean…" Drew stuttered.

" What? You don't love me? Is that what you want to say?" Rachel asked.

She was less and less appealing by the minute. Why couldn't Drew see that? How did May know he couldn't see that? Because he then said, " No, no. I love you."

" Great! I'll go get ready for our date in the Pokémon Center's bathroom!" Rachel said, running into the Pokémon Center.

May took a deep breath and said," Okay, so what was that all about?"

" I didn't really mean it," Drew said.

" Why'd you tell her you loved her?" May asked, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

" I couldn't say I didn't."

" You could've easily said that," May sobbed.

" It would hurt her feelings?" Drew said weakly, in a questioning tone.

" And now you've hurt my feelings," May said, still sobbing.

" I'm sorry. But I couldn't break the promise," Drew told her.

" You said you loved me first!" May exploded. " I 'm not trying to be the jealous type, but when you say you love someone else, that's just going too far, don't you think?"

" Well, you know, I never actually said I love you," Drew said. Then her thought ,' Could you mess this up anymore Drew? How can you be so thoughtless and cruel?'

" Well, that just says it all!" May cried, tears starting again.

" Wait, I didn't mean that!" Drew said quickly. " I really do love you." He took a step closer to May, but she stepped back, so he stopped.

" You didn't mean that, you didn't mean it when you said you loved Rachel. How do I know you mean it when you say you love me? How can I be sure you mean anything you say?

" May, I couldn't' think of anything else to say. I was pressured by both of you," Drew explained.

" Well, I'm so sorry about that," May said sarcastically. " You're an awful jerk, just like you always were. You don't mean anything you say! I hate you!" she sobbed. She ran away, tears blinding her vision.

" Wait, May!" Drew called, as Rachel came out of the Pokémon Center.

" Okay honey, are you ready? I know this fabulous place where we can go to-"

" Shut up Rachel," Drew said.

" W what? What did you say?!" Rachel cried, shocked.

Drew shocked himself too, for being so mean. He was mad at Rachel for driving May away, and mad at himself for making it worse.

Rachel grabbed his arm. " Are you okay?" she asked.

Drew pulled away. " No. Go away! I ever want to see you again!" Drew ran into the woods after May.

May ran until she couldn't anymore. She sunk to her knees between two bushes and cried her heart out. Drew hear her sobs and followed the sound.

" May!" he cried when he saw her.

" Go away!" she cried.

" No May, just listen to me," Drew said.

" Why should I? You hurt me so much!"

" I know that, but I'm so sorry," Drew said.

" You're so causal. Not like a real apology."

" I'm sorrier than you'll ever know. How's that?" Drew said.

If he had said it in a sweeter tone, May would've smiled. Unfortunately, he sounded hurried, and bored. " You don't really mean that either. You're just saying what I want to hear. It won't help if it doesn't mean anything."

" How can you say something like that"!

" How can I…? How could you say you love someone else?"

" If that's the way you feel, maybe I should just go back to easy- to- please, cute Rachel!"

" Fine! I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun with someone that cute. I actually feel sorry for her, because her boyfriend is a jerky player boy!" May cried.

" Well fine then! I will go back to Rachel!" Drew cried. He ran out of the woods.

" Fine then!" May called after him. " You're such a lowlife!"

" That's a compliment compared to what you are!" Drew called back.

May watched until Drew's figure disappeared and then broke into hysterical, uncontrollable sobs. She had just driven away the only guys she's liked since she was ten.

**A/N: Oh no! This doesn't look good? So what do you think? If you have any ideas, please tell me. I might use them, or get new ideas from them. If you want to see what happens next, five reviews will get you the chapter **_Two Relationships Pt. I: Rachel's News._**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Rachel's News

A/N: My teachers are giving me so much homework lately. Sorry it took so long to update. Y I'm hoping to finish in just a few chapters and then work on a new idea I got. Already have the first chapter of it. It's another Contestshipping! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Ideas accepted, flames accepted, and, as always, REVIEW!!

_**Two Relationships Pt. I: Rachel's News **_

Drew ran out of the woods, thinking he made the biggest mistake of his life. For a minute he thought about running back and begging May to forgive him. But then he realized she probably would never take him back. And he had his dignity to protect. Besides, when he said he's go back to Rachel, he wasn't in one of those, ' I was so mad I didn't realize what I was saying,' modes. He wasn't really all that angry. This was his decision. He wanted to get back together with Rachel. True, when he got into the relationship with Rachel the first time, he didn't love her, but maybe things could change.

He knew Rachel was probably in the Pokémon Center. He expected to see one of two things. She would either be crying her eyes out because of what Drew said to her, or she would be back on her feet, already flirting with other good looking guys. She was in the Pokémon Center, but she wasn't doing either of those things. Rachel was sitting and eating a slice of cheesecake. She looked genuinely upset, not just like one of those snobbish girls who wants only cute guys to make other girls jealous. It looked like she actually cared for Drew the way he cared for May.

Drew took a deep breath and walked over to Rachel's booth. He sat opposite her. " Hi Rachel," he said nervously.

" Drew!" she exclaimed, surprised. She even looked a little suspicious. " What are you doing back here? Why aren't you with that other girl?"

" Who May? She's nothing special," Drew replied. ' What a lie that is!' he thought. 

" Really?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. " But you left me for her!"

" That was a mistake," Drew said. ' Another lie,' he thought. 

" Hmmm," said Rachel. " So what are you doing here?"

" I want to start our relationship again. I think it'll be even better than before."

" I thought our relationship was perfect before," Rachel said sadly. " That's why we made a promise we'd always love each other if we ever meet again. We only parted ways because we were going on different journeys." Rachel pouted, getting back into her ' I'm the cutest girl ever, so no guy would want you when they can have me,' mood.

" Oh, yeah…It was perfect before. But it could be more than that," Drew said, trying to flatter her.

Rachel wasn't coming easy. " You really hurt my feelings before," she said, tears in her eyes. Drew thought they were real, but any girl could see how fake they were.

" I know Rachel, and I'm sorry. I thought May was great, but she wasn't worth it. You're the only one for me." 

' Wow, I'm telling too many lies,' Drew thought. He could never get over May. He liked her since they were eight, and he didn't even know her then. He had only seen her picture. He loved her even more after he met her.

" Well…since you're so sorry, we could give it another try. Let's go home!" Rachel agreed.

" Home?" Drew asked.

" Yeah, to La Rousse." 

" But you're parents don't live there anymore. I thought they lived in Pallet Town now. With your sister."

" Yeah, but it's still my home," Rachel said. " Besides, I saw my family a few days ago. I want to see your family again." 

" Well, okay I guess," Drew said. His family was strict, and his parents were boring. His siblings were annoying. But Rachel was someone they all liked.

When they got to La Rousse, Rachel led Drew to his house right away. Drew was a little apprehensive to go home. Would his parents approve of his career? He hadn't consulted them before he became a contest judge, but he knew they'd seen the contests. His older sisters Heather and Brittany love contests. They make his parents watch them with them. They must've seen him on T.V. 

" Well, here we are!" Rachel cried.

Drew nodded, a little irritated. She didn't have to tell him that. He knew where his own house was!

They rang the doorbell. Drew was rich, and so they were answered by the butler. When they entered, his parents were sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper together. His sisters were looking at magazines and talking about the models in them. Drew couldn't believe that they were older than him and they still acted like teenagers.

Teenagers. That reminded Drew of May. She still acted like a kid, because it was more fun than acting her own age. Feeling a little dispirited, he cleared his throat. Everyone looked up. His sisters squealed with delight and ran up to hug him. It was just like when he came home from journeys when 

he was a kid. He was a man of 26 now, and his sisters were 32( Brittany) and 33(Heather). His parents looked pleased to see him, and more pleased to see Rachel. 

" Hello you two!" Drew's mother Sybil chirped.

" Hello Sybil," Rachel replied. She was allowed o call Drew's parents by their first names.

" How are you now son?" Drew's father Max asked.

" Fine dad," Drew replied, relieved that his parents weren't bringing up his career yet.

After talking for an hour, Drew's sisters went to make dinner, and Rachel, who had always liked Brittany and Heather, ran to help.

Drew's mother and father were pleased they were alone with Drew. " Son, we need to talk," Max said.

" Okay, what is it?" Drew asked. 

" First, tell us, are you and Rachel back together again?" Sybil asked.

" Yes," Drew said uncomfortably.

" Why? Weren't you supposed to get married to that gym leader's daughter that you liked so much?" Max asked.

Drew nodded. He remembered the day well.

**Flashback:**

_Eight- year- old Drew was very excited. A gym leader had asked for his father's help and he was going to the gym to discuss the issue. Drew was allowed to come along. His sisters were allowed to come too, but they said no. Drew had always wanted to see a gym._

_Drew's father Max explained the situation to him. They were going to a place called Petalburg City because the new gym leader there, Norman was suffering financially. He didn't tell his wife and children, but he knew he needed help. Max was very well known around the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. He was the owner of a very successful co-ordinator Pokémon company, and became the richest man in all of Hoenn and Sinnoh. Norman decided to ask him of help._

_When they got there, Norman and Max discussed the problem for a long time. Drew was llowed to look around in the place where Norman kept his Pokémon. There he played with a lot of Pokémon. Finally, Max had allowed Norman to borrow osme money under three condition. 1.) Max was allowed to "change" the gym in any way he wanted to ( he hadn't done it though). 2.) His son Drew was allowed one of Norman's Pokémon . 3.) If he did not pay Max back by the time Drew was sixteen, then Drew was allowed some kind of reward. Drew would come to claim his prize when he was 16. Drew chose a greem Pokémon egg instead of a Pokémon at the gym. ( The egg would later hatch into Bedu, which would _

_quickly evolve into his beloved Roselia). As for his reward, he didn't know what exactly he wanted. Then he caught sight of a huge picture of seven- year- old, almost eight- year- old May. " Who's that?" Drew asked._

_Norman told him that was his daughter May. Drew thought May was beautiful, but Drew did not know her name yet. Still, he said as his reward, he wanted to marry that girl. (He was called Andrew by everyone then)._

_Norman reluctantly agreed, knowing he had no choice. That was how Drew was supposed to marry May._

**End Flashback**

Drew hadn't told his parents about the promise he made Norman bout leaving May alone if she didn't like him if Norman paid him back when he came back. " I didn't like her," Drew said and the minute he said it he knew it was the biggest lie of his life. He liked May. He loved May! Hurting her, and going back to Rachel was the biggest mistake of his life. But what could he do now? May would never take him back now. 

Drew was nervous. Would they be mad that he wasn't marrying May? They weren't.

" Drew, that is great news. We're glad you love Rachel again," Sybil grinned.

Max too was smiling. Drew had to make an effort not to make a disgusted face. He didn't love Rachel at all!

" Drew, you know how rich we are," Max began, " but we've been doing badly in the financial area lately."

" What?!" Drew cried. " Are we okay? Are we in debt? Are we broke?"

" Calm down, we're not that bad yet," Sybil said quietly. " But we've been trying to get back into the rich department. We're actually under middle class."

Drew was shocked. He didn't that could ever happen to his family. 

" We've been trying to find some suitable man for your sisters that was also rich, and could help us out," Sybil went on. " We haven't had much luck so far."

" What we're saying is, we might have to go on to another child," Max said.

Drew nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention, so he didn't exactly understand what they were getting at. 

That night after dinner, everything became clear. Drew was the only other child in his family. He would realize what that meant son enough.

Rachel talked to his parents privately later, and Drew could've sworn he heard Rachel's parents over the video phone. He was right. That night, Rachel announced her news.

" Drew, you're family needs financial help, and I'm rich," Rachel said.

" I know. So what?"

" So, I can give them help, but we have to be family first. Otherwise, my parents would never agree to help you guys."

" Okay," Drew said. What was the point of all this? Did Rachel have an older brother he didn't know about? Were Brittany or Heather getting married to the unknown brother?

" Drew, we're getting married!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

" We're WHAT?!" Drew cried.

**A/N: You guys anticipated that, right? Uh oh, how are Drew and May going to get back together now? With five reviews, you readers can find out in the next chapter. Ideas, and falmes accepted. Give me five reviews and the get the next chapter: **_**Two Relationships Pt. II: May's "Drewless" Life**_ **REVIEW!! **


	5. May's Drewless Life

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. It's summer vacation, and I'm in India, so I've been busy. Anyway, I got more than five reviews, so here's chapter five. The story is now rated T, just because of language in this chapter. Also, there's some AAML thrown in here.

_**Two Relationships Pt. II: May's "Drewless" Life**_ **REVIEW!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Isn't it obvious? If I did, would Misty have left Ash?

**A/N: Here's another quick note: I got a review from an anonymous person signed as ' just read the review.' You said May should try to make Drew jealous, and she is. I planned it out with Brendan at first, but in your review you mentioned Ash as well, so I'm going to use your idea and get May together with Ash. Just wanted to thank you for that. Anyway guys, keep reviewing!**

May cried for half an hour after Drew had left. Then, her sadness turned to anger. He was going to start, or rather, restart, a relationship with that bitch Rachel! She didn't need Drew! She could have any boy she wanted. She was cute enough.

She also had that kind of body. And she acted like a hoe, the way she showed it off. May noticed how her shirt was too low and her shorts were too short. She had a slim body with a sexy figure, and she knew it. What a bitch!

Drew left her for someone like that? What was he thinking? Well, she didn't need him, did she? Of course she did! She had never liked anyone as much as Drew. She loved him and she needed him. But she had mixed feelings. Yes, she loved him, but after the way he'd acted, she hated him too. Besides, she'd driven him away. He'd gone to Rachel, and she'd probably never get him back.

Then she remembered how jealous she felt when Rachel started throwing herself at him. She could easily make Drew jealous. Yeah. A slow, wide smile crept up on her face.

' Hmmm,' she thought, ' looks like I should pay Ash another visit.'

May was careful to avoid her family when she got home. She knew that if they asked about Drew, she'd breakdown. By dinner time, she'd composed herself. Caroline had forgiven Norman, and when they asked about how her time with Drew was, she could lie convincingly and say great. Later that night, Max came up to her room.

" You're not a bad liar or anything, but I know you were lying about having a great time with Drew," he said. " What really happened today?"

May told him everything from beginning to end. " Wow! This Rachel girl sounds like she acts trampish."

" She looks the part too," May told her brother bitterly. " Really long fake nails painted with sparkly red nail polish. Really short shorts. A _see through_ shirt that was too low, that she didn't bother to pull up. The more it showed, the better, in her mind."

May woke up the next morning ready to go to Slateport, where Ash was staying for a few days. She asked Mr.Briney to take her, and he agreed. When she got to Slateport and found the room where Ash was staying in the Pokémon Center, she explained her plan to him.

" You want me to WHAT?!" Ash cried.

" I want you to come with me to La Rousse and act like my boyfriend in front of Drew to make him jealous." May went to find out if Drew was really going back to Rachel, and she heard them say they were going there. She was so hurt that she ran back into the woods and cried again.

" May, I can't do that. I can't act like your boyfriend! I wouldn't know what to do!"

" Yes you would. You _are_ a boyfriend!"

" Exactly! I am a boyfriend, which means I have a girlfriend. I can't kiss you and hug you and say things to you like a boyfriend would."

" It wouldn't mean anything!" May protested.

May looked so helpless and desperate, and he hated to see a friend like that. He sighed. " Fine, I'll help," he gave in.

May squealed, delighted.

" But you'll have to help me with the engagement."

" Engagement? You're going to propose to Misty?"

" No, I'm proposing to my other girlfriend," Ash said sarcastically, annoyed that May was making a big deal out of this. He knew she would, but he hoped she would see his pleading face. She didn't though.

" Oh wow! You're going to propose to Misty! You guys are finally getting married! I was starting to lose hope in whether it was ever going to happen!"

" Yeah, yea, yeah, okay. Can we stop talking about it now?" Ash asked.

" Whatever," May said, rolling her eyes. Then, " I can't believe you're getting married!"

" May!"

" I'm sorry, but it's so exciting!" she squealed.

" Misty has to say yes first," Ash reminded May.

" Of course she's going to say yes stupid! She's been in love with you since the day she met you!"

" When I told Brock," Ash said, " he said I waited too long."

" Well, Brock always rushed into relationships," May pointed out.

" Yeah, that's true," Ash agreed.

The next day, May told her parents that she was going to La Rousse to visit Drew. Her parents still didn't know about the breakup, so they didn't think it was strange. And Max was very excited to hear about what would happen. He was sure Drew would go running back to May when he saw her with Ash. While he was traveling with May, he had easily noticed they were in love.

Ash was very uneasy on the way there. He had no idea how to act. He didn't know what they were going to do.

" Ash, we're just going to go around town and make sure we pass by Drew and Rachel a million times looking like a happy couple. We're going to make him so jealous!"

May was really happy with her plan. They had set out early in the morning, and got there by ten.

" Well, I'm starving!" Ash proclaimed. " Let's eat."

May checked her guide book. " There's an amazing place we could go for a brunch buffet," she said.

" Okay!"

When they walked in, they of course saw Drew and Rachel. But the two didn't see them. May and Ash got their food and sat in a booth right in front of them.

" Say something," May whispered.

" Like what?" Ash asked.

" I don't know! Say something hilariously funny so I can laugh like crazy. That way, I'd be sure to catch Drew's attention."

" And everyone else's attention as well," Ash muttered. May, of course, being May, found this funny, and started to giggle. It just so happened that Drew and Rachel were leaving at the exact same moment. They passed by their table, and May started to fake cough. She shot Ash a look that said, ' Say something that shows you're concerned.'

" Are you okay, honey?" Ash asked. He was a good actor, but had a lot of difficulty saying honey, since Misty was his girlfriend.

But Drew didn't notice this. He heard May's familiar giggle, and Ash call her honey, and didn't notice the tone of his voice.

" May?" he asked. He wanted to get out of there fast, but couldn't ignore the fact that it looked like May and Ash were an item.

" Oh Drew! What an unpleasant surprise," May said coldly.

" What are you doing here? With him?"

" Ash? He's my boyfriend of course," May said.

" Oh," Drew said. He couldn't believe this! He and May had their fight three days ago, and she was already with Ash? True, he had gone back to Rachel right after their fight, but he didn't really like her. May looked like she really liked Ash though.

" So how are you two doing?" May asked, eyeing Rachel with a disgusted expression. Today, she had replaced her red fake nails with neon green ones. Her shirt was low, but not like the other day. Her skirt bothered May though. It was a really short black mini skirt. This time, it was the skirt that was see through.

' My god!' May thought. ' Where does she find such awful clothes?' She had to admit thought, that even thought Rachel's clothes were trampish, she had great taste.

Drew was so caught up in how beautiful May looked, that he didn't hear the question. Evenif he had heard the question, he wouldn't want to answer, and he wouldn't have to. Rachel answered for him. With an sinister smile, and false sugar sweet voice she announced, " Our relationship is perfect! Drew and I are in love, and in a few months, we're getting…married!" The last word she said in a ' I win, you lose,' tone.

" What?!" May cried. " You're getting…" May couldn't even manage to get the word out.

" Married? Yes," Rachel replied, her sweet voice replaced by a sour one. She loved the way May looked as if she had no desire to live anymore, but she hated the way Drew was looking at May, like he was falling in love with her all over again. Like he loved her more than he ever did in his life.

" Let's go Drew," Rachel said snobbishly. Drew was relieved, and followed Rachel out. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop seeing May's beautiful face. And he couldn't stop thinking about how happy May looked with Ash. And he couldn't stop replaying a scene in which he was making Ash regret ever meeting May. He never saw or heard how devastated May was when Rachel made her announcement.

May, meanwhile, couldn't believe it had only been three days since their fight, and Drew was already getting married. " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" May cried. " HOW COULD I _EVER_ HAVE LIKED HIM? HE'S SUCH A JERK! HE AND RACHEL DESERVE EACH OTHER!"

Ash pushed May out of the brunch place, leaving 50 on the table.

" If it helps," he said to May once they were outside, " he seemed really uncomfortable with Rachel. He also seemed really jealous of me, and couldn't stop staring at you."

" That doesn't make the fact that the two jerks are getting married fiction," May spat.

" Drew didn't really seem to hear you or Rachel after you told him I was your boyfriend," Ash said. " Maybe Rachel realized that and was lying about them getting married so you'd leave them alone. I noticed she couldn't stand having Drew stare at you like you were more important to him like anything or anyone else in the world," Ash suggested. He really thought this was true.

May felt a small smile on her lips. " Maybe," she agreed softly. Then, with a happy shine in her eyes, and newfound determination, she cried, " Let's make Drew jealous again. I want him to look at me like he did before!"

She ran in the way of a carnival, pulling Ash along with her. _Of course_, Rachel had dragged Drew to the carnival, and _of course _May made sure she and Ash passed by them a million times. She kept laughing fake laughs and clinging to him like he was her lifeline every time they walked by the " jerky" couple.

Ash was a little uncomfortable, but tried his best not to show it. His efforts worked. Rachel was really jealous and MAD. Drew couldn't stop looking at May like a lovesick puppy, and he couldn't stop giving Ash death glares. Which was the part that made Ash most uncomfortable.

The two couples had lunch in the park. The bright side for Rachel was that Drew had enough money to pay for both their lunches. Ash ran out of money and May had to pay for half their food because both had huge appetites.

Then, they went on the roller coaster. At the end of the ride, Rachel ended up throwing up. May walked past Rachel who had her head in a trash can, and Drew, who was ordered to hold her hair, and laughed while clinging to Ash. " I'm so glad I have a boyfriend like _you_ Ash," she gushed. " You're so strong and wonderfully comforting that I don't get queasy on even the wildest rides."

Drew was so jealous that he dropped Rachel's hair and she threw up on it!

' So far, so good,' May thought. ' Four points for me, and only two for Rachel.'

After spending three hours cleaning up, Rachel dragged Drew to the Tunnel of Luv. _Of course_, May saw this, and dragged Ash. After coming out of the dark tunnel, Ash and May were sitting on their boat casually, while Rachel and Drew came out kissing.

' Darn!' May thought. ' Four points me, three points Rachel.'

They got ice cream, and May and Ash kept laughing and feeding each other. Ash was becoming a little more comfortable with this whole thing. Drew, out of jealousy, accidentally spilled his chocolate milkshake all over Rachel's skirt.

May giggled. " At least it won't be as see through now," she said to Ash, and they both laughed.

There was a fireworks display. Rachel kept trying to get Drew to kiss him, but he was to busy watching Ash and May, to see what romantic thing they would do next. After much begging and pleading with her eyes, Ash finally agreed to a kiss.

" Only on the cheek," he said.

" How about we make it look like it's on the lips?" May asked.

" Fine," Ash said. They put on the act. Jealous Drew fell for it. The score was May, five points, Rachel, three points. She convinced Ash to stay for two more days to complete the ' Make Drew Jealous Mission.' She couldn't wait to see how jealous she could make Drew the next day!

**A/N: Sorry. Why am I apologizing? Because this has to be the worst chapter I've ever written for this story. I have no right asking for five reviews for this chapter, so I'll update with two reviews. Please review!**


End file.
